


Chemistry

by gabrielstolethetardis



Series: Destiel One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chemistry, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Tutor Castiel, study session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielstolethetardis/pseuds/gabrielstolethetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a little extra help--with Chemistry and with his crush on Castiel, his tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

“What the actual hell is Chemistry?” Dean exclaimed, picking up his textbook and flinging it across Castiel’s room in one fluid motion. “There!” He spread his arms, swiveling to face a very startled, blue-eyed boy. “Velocity is what, distance times seconds?”

“Distance divided by time,” Castiel corrected automatically, despite his thinly concealed horror at Dean’s blatant protestation of Chemistry.

Dean flashed his tutor a blinding smile, flopping down on the bed and leaning up against the wall, hands behind his head. “Yeah, that.”

“Honestly, Dean, it’s like you’re not even trying,” Castiel huffed, closing his own Chemistry textbook with an angry snap.

“That’s because,” Dean said, yawning lazily, “I’m not.”

Castiel couldn’t decide whether to slap or kiss Dean. Deciding that the latter would most likely get him a slap himself, Castiel resorted to thrusting his textbook at Dean’s chest. Dean caught it flat against his stomach, his glass-bottle green eyes narrowing at Castiel.

“Well, it’s my job to make sure you try,” Castiel insisted, gesturing to the book. “Open to page 231—it’s about electronegativity.”

Dean heaved a huge sigh. “Idon’twanna,” he whined, all in one breath, and before Castiel could stop him, he pitched Castiel’s textbook across the room too.

Castiel cried out as the book hit his wall with a thump and slid down to the ground, covers opening and pages bending and folding. “I don’t have the money to pay for a new book when you ruin it, Dean!” He scurried off of the bed and retrieved both books, smoothing out his pages and chucking Dean’s at him none-too-gently.

Dean wrinkled his nose at the book like Castiel had just handed him a dead rat, holding it as far away from himself as possible. “Nope,” he decided, moving to throw the book away again. Castiel, not thinking, lunged forward and tackled him at the last minute with a loud protest, leaving his own book sitting at the foot of the bed.

Castiel expected the two of them to tumble off of the bed and hit the floor, but Dean kept his balance, grabbing Castiel’s shoulder to keep the boy from hurtling headfirst off the edge. “What are you doing?” Dean chuckled, and Castiel scowled, adjusting his position so he was sitting across from Dean, their thighs brushing due to the crampedness of Castiel’s twin bed.

“Trying to get you to learn about electronegativity!” Castiel exclaimed. It seemed like he was doing a lot of exclaiming around Dean, not quite able to keep his emotions in check or hide behind the quiet, withdrawn persona he adopted at school. Really, when Dean had approached him after first period Chemistry and requested that Castiel tutor him, Castiel hadn’t quite believed it. He didn’t think Dean even knew he existed.

“I don’t give two shits about electronegativity!” Dean fired back, a small smile twisting the corners of his mouth.

Castiel made a huge show of rolling his eyes. “Then _why_ did you ask me to tutor you?”

Dean’s grin widened, and all of a sudden, the space in between the two of them seemed very tight to Castiel. Feeling slightly claustrophobic, Castiel shifted nervously, trying and failing to find a position where a part of them wouldn’t be touching. It was hard with Dean sprawled over 90 percent of the bed. “You hide behind those glasses and that face,” Dean said, his grin softening slightly yet losing none of its intensity. “You know, the one that says ‘piss off’.” He waved a hand over his face, and Castiel felt his own begin to burn.

“I do not,” he mumbled, knowing even as he protested that he did.

Dean just laughed, and then in one smooth motion, he slid Castiel’s chunky-rimmed glasses off of his too-stubby nose, the world fading away into blurred shapes and colors like those on a painter’s palate, running together to create new hues entirely. “Put it on again,” Dean coaxed. “That face.”

Castiel tried to glare at Dean, but it turned into a tight squint as Castiel attempted to discern Dean’s profile from the wall around him. “Why?” he said, suddenly realizing that he didn’t want to—he didn’t want to be that person around Dean Winchester, the boy who had looked past the exterior and unearthed the person Castiel hid away from the world.

“Because I want to see if you can.”

Dean’s voice was unreadable, his expression out of focus, leaving Castiel floundering for the meaning of the other boy’s words. After a moment of confusion, Castiel let himself relax, closing his eyes and greeting the not-quite-darkness of the backs of his eyelids. After a meditative moment, he returned to the blurry world of light and color and Dean—for he could see Dean now: his tawny hair and the faint outline of his angular jaw emerged from the fog, and Castiel felt the person he’d been trying to summon dissipate all at once. Hopefully, for good.

“I never liked that person,” Castiel shrugged, and he heard a small intake of breath in front of him.

Then, so close to Castiel’s face that he could feel the breath tickling his lips: “I didn’t either. This one, however…”

First breath and then skin, the softness of Dean’s lips caressing Castiel’s gently. An electric shock jolted Castiel’s nervous system. Here it was: the thing he’d fantasized about all those days in Chemistry, hoped for the moment Dean arrived at his house, backpack in hand, but never thought he could actually achieve until now.

Dean smiled against Castiel’s lips, and Castiel felt sure Dean must have felt the shock, too. “This one I like _very_ much.”

For the first time since Dean had arrived, Castiel grinned, feeling the smooth scrape of Dean’s lips against his like the brush of their thighs but so, so much better. “Shut up,” he said, and in a brief stroke of bravery, he captured Dean’s lips with his, closing his eyes because there was no point in keeping them open without his glasses.

He didn’t need his glasses now.


End file.
